Five Nights At Ganon's
by HeroAlexa249
Summary: Welcome to Ganon's Museum! Where you learn about Hyrule's past villains! Blake is the new security guard taking the night shift. Only to find many unexpected turns than he thought... What dark secret hides deep within the museum itself?
1. Prolouge

**This is the prologue. It's going to be short. **

* * *

_Ganondorf's Castle is now an attraction museum._

_Where it shows six of Hyrule's Villains from the past, and the main attraction of it all were the animatronics of the villains. Representing Ganondorf, Zant, Ghirahim, and Veran. But two were stored away, one for having servo problems, and other one's room still in process of being finished. _

_One night, when the museum is closed, he came in. His name is Blake Saye. As the new night security guard, and possessing the brilliant blue eyes, and blond hair of the hero who defeated them all before. _

_But…_

_Little did he know that the villains' spirits have entered their own perspective animatronic ever since the first security guard was there from the start. _

_They wait for him…for him to come back. Only problem was…they couldn't exactly remember how he really looked like. The only thing they did remember was his name, and the very distinct qualities he had in every era. _

_Link._


	2. Night 1

He entered the room of his new job. Still holding the newspaper ad.

**Help Wanted. **

**New night security guard needed at Ganon's Museum to do the night shift. Work time: 12:00am-6:00am.** **Monitor cameras, ensure the safety of equipment and animatronics villains. Not responsible for injuries/dismemberment. Call to apply 2-999-GANON-MUSEUM. **

He looked around the room, just to get use to where he was going to start working for this week.

It had a chair for him to sit so he could watch the new technology that actually watched the rooms, but he didn't know what it was called since it was rather so new to him, since the manger never showed him.

It had three doors, two, that were open, from where the chair stood. The other one was in front of the chair, which actually had no door at all. It had two windows so you could see some of the hallway leading to the room. The room was rather small for a normal security room.

"Wonder what the red button and white button are for," he said to himself when he looked at the two doors, since he never seen anything like it. But it was normal for him since Hyrule started advancing to higher technology to use.

What really was confusing on why there was a flute next to the…whatever it was called. He sat down on the chair. He looked at the clock to see what time it was. 12:00 am, and he had to stay here till 6:00 am. And so far, nothing has happen. This was going to be easy.

After a few minutes past of doing nothing, the phone rang. Making Blake jump of fright, but then picked up.

"Hello? Hello, hello," called a female voice.

"Yes," asked Blake.

"Well if you are hearing this then congrats on the new job," she said, "I'm recording you a message to get you started on your first day. I myself work on the day shift, but let's not talk about that now. "

Then realizing this was a recording, he slapped himself for being stupid.

"But first, I got to read the introductory greeting, you see, that I have to read this, it's basically kind of legal now a days, anyways. Welcome to Ganon's Museum! A place where you learn of Hyrule's history of most dangerous villains."

Of course, he had been here multiple times.

"Anyways, all you got to do is check the tablet, which is the item right in front of you. All you got to do is just turn it on, and you get accesses to see all the rooms' cameras. Just touch the screen to move from camera to camera."

Blake turned on the tablet, and couldn't help but gaped at it. He did a quick checked of all the rooms of each respect villain, and the hallways, and any other separate rooms, except one. Lucky enough for him, he was a fast learner. Wish the manager remembered to tell him this before he started.

"But…," the female voice continued, "I should warn you about some stuff first. The last two night watch guards complain how the animatronics started moving around, and tried to attempt to get inside the room you are currently in…"

_What…the manger never told me about that._

"The mechanics think is a glitch in their programming. But to make sure they don't get in, all you got to do is press the red button, which closes the entry way of coming inside the room. The white button is to turn on the light, just in case they are there. You don't need to worry about the third opening, you see, none of them can fit in there."

_You got to be kidding me._

"See, the manger don't tell you this type of stuff before you start working. Another complaint from them was the animatronics kept calling them Link, which is strange since neither one was even the hero himself. Actually, one of the watchers was a female. Which seems strange to be called Link…"

_What madness is this?!_

"But you got nothing to worry about," the female voice said, "just check the cameras, close the doors only when necessarily or you will lose power. Remember, we got to conserve magic which we use to work all of this stuff. Check carefully at the bars at the right bottom corner of the camera screen. And I will talk to you next time."

_Nothing to worry about…yeah right. Then why is there a flute here?! What the hell is the purpose of it?!_

The recording ended, and Blake was on his own now. He checked to see what time it was, 1:00 am, this didn't seem easy anymore.

* * *

**First Night: 1:00 am 95% left**

"I just got to check the cameras, and make sure they don't come in. All I got to worry about is just the four animatronics," Blake said, "But what's with the flute?!"

He checked the cameras again, checking the villains' room again. But when he checked Ghirahim's room, the animatronic that was supposed to be standing in its original spot was gone.

"Holy Three Golden Goddesses," Blake said, "Where the hell he go?!"

He turned on the light of right door, nothing there. He turned it off, and then checked the left, to find Ghirahim looking at him. Ghirahim licked his lips with that sickening slurp, and said, "It has been awhile…Link…"

Blake immediately pressed the red button, seeing the metallic door closing in front of Ghirahim. He turned on the light, to see Ghirahim giving him a cold glare that send down shivers down his spine. Turning off so he wouldn't see that glare, he went back to check on the cameras again. Veran moved out her spot, but was at the main room of the whole museum.

He couldn't help but think that Ghirahim just called him Link. Just like what the phone woman said, the past night guards were called Link as well, and he was called Link. Something was wrong…very wrong. Checking the cameras again, Zant moved out of his spot…or was rather peeking out of the door of his room. Veran was now down the hallway from the room he was in. Ghirahim left the door, and was now in the…supply room? He opened the left door again, Ganondorf hasn't even shown any movement at all.

"It's 2:00 am…only having 68% of power…," Blake said nervously to himself while still looking at the cameras, "I can make it…I can make it…OH SWEET HYLIA! ZANT'S COMING, ZANT'S COMING, ZANT'S COMING!"

Blake saw Zant speedily heading towards the left door, he slammed the red button as fast as he could. The door went down in time when Blake heard a clang from outside.

"Damn you Link," he heard Zant say outside.

For the second time, he was called Link. What was up with that? Checking the camera again, he saw Zant went back into his room again, but Blake could see Zant seemed…more ripped apart than the others. Like some parts of his clothes were torn and you could see the wiring. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

**(Time skip), First Night: 4:00 am 33% left**

"You are not going to surprise me again, Veran," Blake said, as he closed the right door again, from Veran getting in. The light was still on and he could see Veran giving him the evil smirk from the window.

For the past two hours, the animatronics lazily tried to get in. This was the second time Veran has tried to come in, Ganondorf has been all over the place making him hard to keep track of him only two times had he tried to come in, Zant hasn't moved out of his spot, and Ghirahim was still in the main room last time he checked the cameras.

While switching through the cameras and opening the right door again, since Veran left, he came to a camera that was showing a room. In the middle of the room was a cloth that seem to be covering something and a sign saying "OUT OF ORDER". Another camera shown the entry way of an unfinished room, with a sign saying "DO NOT ENTER".

Wishing he could look at both rooms closer, but when checking where the others are, he saw Ganondorf very nearby. So he closed the door, not giving any chances at all, despite that he was almost out of power.

Checking the left door again, Ganondorf was there, giving him an evil smirk and evil glare at him. Blake went back to check the other cameras and almost yelled in surprise. He only had 10% of power left, and checking the cameras quickly, Veran was coming back.

"Oh Link," he could hear her say down from the hall, her voice getting closer, "Come out from your little protection room!"

Blake pressed the red button to close, but nothing happen. He pressed it again. Nothing. There wasn't enough power to close the door. He could hear Veran coming closer, and closer to the open door.

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG!_

It was 6:00 am, his shift was over. He checked out the hallway, Veran was gone, so was Ganondorf when he checked the window. He let a big wave of relief. Maybe it was for one night that he had experienced. It probably would never happen again. But something wouldn't stop nagging him. How come the animatronics voices that actually sounded like the original instead of the voice boxes they were given? And what was with that covered object? Why there was a room left unfinished?

* * *

_Damn them all, especially him! They left me to rot here in this damn room, covered in this damn cloth! Ever since I have been shown with a problems, they left me here to repair me. But they never came! They never came to fix me, they let all the others have the all the spotlight! Can't the others notice I'm lonely here?! So lonely…in this damn room._

* * *

_When will I get my spotlight?! Those idiots have yet to finish this damn place, so I could be shown! That damned hero is back, and I want my revenge. My sweet revenge form that wretched brat! I will get it before all the others can! _


	3. Night 2

**DAMN! I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry. I finally got a Wii U, and have been playing Hyrule Warriors NONSTOP. I wonder who this 'Golden Bonnie' in FNAF 3 is….**

* * *

There he was again. In the same room, with the same tablet, the same flute, and the chair where he sat last time. Everything was the same when he was first here last night. He hoped that what happen last night was just a nightmare, and he imagined it all.

"Everything seems…okay," Blake said as he sat down, but he couldn't help but stop looking at the flute, "Okay, what the hell is this for?! The manager never told me what this is for, neither the phone woman!"

Then the phone ringed. He picked up, and heard the same woman's voice again.

"Well if you are hearing this, then congrats! You made it to the second night," she said.

_Yes…AFTER I WAS ATTACKED BY VILLAIN ANIMATRONICS! Please let that dreadful nightmare be just for one night…_

"Anyways, as the week progresses, the animatronics seem to be more active as the last night two night guards said…"

After hearing that, Blake immediately turned on the tablet, and checked the cameras. Veran already left her spot. Last night wasn't just a nightmare, it was a REAL nightmare.

"You should be checking the cameras as I speak…"

_WAY ahead of you._

"By the way. You should probably start worrying about one more animatronic. You see, the last two said door the others couldn't fit because of being 'too big'. Well…it seems this new one CAN fit.

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF HYLIA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

"Since there is no door for to actually stop it, which is why the flute is here. For somewhat reason, the first guard brought his flute with him, and learning that one of them could fit in the third door. Being so freaked out, he started playing a certain melody on it. The next thing he knows when checking the camera for the doorway, the animatronic left and went to some other room."

_NOW I FINALLY GET ANSWERS! OH GREAT! GHIRAHIM JUST MOVED OUT OF HIS SPOT! _Checking the camera, he found him at the supply closet, again. Checking the cameras again, he could see this new animatronic has already moved since he saw something different near the bathrooms, but he couldn't make it out from where it was. The other two still haven't moved, and Veran was still at the main room.

"Which is why we now leave a flute there, and some piece of music that should be next to the tablet, and just play on what it has. It works every time, but if you are too slow, and don't get right. Then you are going to meet a terrible fate."

_Lucky for me, I'm a fast learner, and I have played a bit before…just hope I can actually make it out alive…_

"That's all I have to say for tonight, so goodbye, and hope to see you next night. Bye."

The call ends. Blake was still having a hard time processing what he just heard. There was a fifth animatronic…A FIFTH ANIMATRONIC! WHY DIDN'T THE MANAGER TELL HIM THIS?!

He looked at the flute, and the sheet of music paper. Checking the cameras, seeing that Veran had moved, and checking the right door, to see her there, and closing the door in front of her face. He sighed, picked up the flute, and started playing some random tunes on it.

* * *

**Night 2: 2:00AM**

"Alright then…show yourself new guy," Blake said, checking on ONE camera of where the new guy was. Probably a stupid idea, but he had to know who he was up against.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Link," called out Ganondorf from the hall.

Oh sweet Nayru, and slamming the right door shut so Ganondorf couldn't come in. But once he did that, and quickly looked at the camera, the new guy moved.

He could hear noise coming from the third door. Blake quickly grabbed the flute and brought it up to his lips, and played the WORST tune ever of Hyrule's History of Musicians. (**Hahaha…..JK**).

The noise stop, but a voice came before it left, "Damn that melody that seems to always have an effect on me, but I'll will get to you, Link."

Blake quickly dropped the flute, grabbed the tablet and caught the new guy red handed. Vaati. He must have been the one whose room wasn't finished, but Blake couldn't help but feel EXTREMELY uncomfortable of Vaati's glare at the camera. It looked…menacing.

"Well, well, sky-child. Slacking off again," Ghirahim's said as his voice traveled down the hall.

"STOP CALLING ME LINK YOU DAMN IDIOTS," Blake yelled at the left door.

…

What…the hell…was wrong…with him.

"WHY YOU WRETCHED BRAT!"

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHH," Blake screamed out of his mind, and slammed the button for the door going down, JUST…IN…TIME.

He regretted when he turned on the light, because he saw Ghirahim, in his Sword Spirit form, giving the coldest glare he has EVER seen.

"I'm going to have problems sleeping…"

* * *

**Night 2: 3:00AM**

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Zant was screaming as loud as he can as he spin towards the door.

"WHY," Blake yelled as he slammed it shut, and heard the loud bang.

"OUCHIE!"

…EXTREME AWKWARD SILENCE.

* * *

**Night 2 5:00AM**

_DAMN IT! I only have 11% of power left!_

The night was just dreadful. Vaati has made many attempts to get in the room, and so had the others. Blake had suspicions that Ghirahim told the other animatronics what he called them, because every attempt they tried, they only gave cold glares, and some….well….some _colorful _comments. VERY colorful comments to be exact.

While dealing with mad animatronics, Blake went back to the camera with the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign covering something up. He just couldn't put his finger on it. What had broken down and just left in that dark room? Why had nobody come to fix it, and what was it even?

All these questions kept buzzing through his head, making him having a hard time to even concentrate on his job. The only thing that brought him back to his senses when he heard noise coming from the third room. He sighed, brought the flute to him.

While playing the beginning of the song, despite that he was looking at the sheet, he could hear footsteps coming down from the right hallway.

"I'll get my revenge and exterminate you, Link," called out Ganondorf, his footsteps coming eerily closer.

_No….no…No…NO! BAD TIME FOR YOU TO COME! DAMN IT, GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN ROOM!_

This wasn't good at all. Blake couldn't do ANYTHING. If he stopped playing to close the door, Vaati will surely get him. If he kept playing, Ganondorf will come, and probably brutally murder him. What was he going to do, WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO?!

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

He barely made it. The noises from both doors stopped. Everything was quiet. Blake let out a BIG sigh of relief. He made it for another night. As he got up, the questions from before started buzzing through his head about that…_something. _

* * *

_So Vaati has now come to do what everybody else is doing. They forgotten all about me…they left me here to rot. But not anymore. I will show them. I WILL SHOW THEM ALL! I WILL SHOW THAT LINK WILL MEET A TERRIBLE FATE ONCE I GET TO HIM FIRST!_

* * *

**So….yeah. New FNAF 3 teaser trailer looked badass. Anyways, you guys should probably figure out who is this out of order guy is. If not, well, you will have quite a surprise for the next chapter. I decided to the way to avoid Vaati was playing a certain tune, that certain tune was his theme. If you don't like that idea, feel free to tell your thoughts in the reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoy, goodbye for now! **


	4. Night 3

**It's finally time for you guys to see who the new animatronic that is out of order is! ENJOY, AND I NEED TO SEE A FAN MADE GAME OF THIS SOON! **

* * *

"Wow! You made it to the third night! You're a natural," the phone girl, as Blake now liked to call her, said, "I have nothing much to say to you, other than the fact that there is-"

The call ended. Blake checked the wiring's to see if he disconnected it or something. It was perfectly fine, and the power was doing fine.

_Well…that was weird, but it can't beat what Zant said last night. Wonder what she was going to say…the LAST thing I want is to see another animatronic. UGH!_

"Oh look at we have here," called out a voice he never heard before, making him stop on what he was doing, "the hero just sitting in that room, the hero that defeated me all those years ago…"

The voice of the new speaker seemed to be rising with anger, but it never continued on what it said. Blake found himself already sweating. Whoever this newcomer was, it probably what the phone girl was going to mention.

"Wait…," Blake said to himself, "then there is ANOTHER animatronic. OH WHAT THE HELL! DAMN IT! ARGH!"

One look at the cameras made him stop his whining. ALL of the animatronics he knew so far had moved from their spots and roaming around the place. He went through all the cameras quickly, then suddenly stopped in the room with the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign on the figure.

Something wasn't right. He suddenly started feeling all dizzy, and light headed, he swear he could hear a laugh, and he swear to himself he just saw the cloth move. Then that camera went off. He sat there for 3 minutes, thinking what happen, and slamming the door shut in front of Veran's face.

_Whatever that out of order figure is…probably caused the phone call to end early, was that new voice, and caused me to feel sick. But…who even is it?_

* * *

**Night 3 2:00 am**

"ARGH! CURSE YOU LINK AND THAT STUPID TUNE," Vaati yelled at him, as he went to his normal spot to strike again. This version of the hero was learning fast, but he, Vaati the Wind Mage had to get to him first before all the others.

"Hm," He said to himself, "Well then, it seems like someone is also joining our little game."

"RGH! This annoying hero is starting to get into my-," Veran stopped before she could continue, "Well, well, it looks like he CAN work still."

"IF I COULD ONLY GET TO THE STUPID SKY-CHILD'S LITTLE SAFE HOUSE, AND JUST STRANGLE THE-," Ghirahim was outraging before stopping, "HA! I haven't seen him come out and 'play' in a long time!"

"Yeah! Someone else is joining our little 'game' of trying to get to the hero," said Zant.

"Who knew I will see HIM again," Said Ganondorf, but then gave out an evil laugh, "This made this whole entire game even more interesting."

Blake was humming himself when he heard Ganondorf's laugh, and checked on the cameras. Strange…all the animatronics seem to be standing there in the room they were each in, and all giving an evil grin. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Let see if he can try to get to the annoying hero first, BUT LINK IS MY KILL AND I WILL GET TO HIM," all the animatronics said together as one.

_My time has come…no more hiding in this damn cloth! I want to go out and 'play' the game the others are playing! _

He first started flexing his fingers, then his arm, his leg, then the other, and the next thing. His whole entire body, and then he could finally move freely.

"MY TURN TO HAVE SOME FUN," he called out.

* * *

**Night 3 3:00 am 50% of power left**

"This is VERY weird," Blake said, "not ONE animatronic has moved from their damn spot for almost an hour! What the hell is going on?! Sure, it's nice not getting ambushed from them, but this is strange for them even doing that!"

"HEHE," he heard a voice ring out.

Blake froze. There it was…that same voice from last time. He checked the camera from the out of order room, it was working perfectly fine than last time. But this time…the covered figure wasn't in the cloth anymore, but in a dark corner of the room. What was with the newcomers hiding in the dark?

The new animatronic moved so quickly, leaving him staring at an empty room for one second. He checked the other cameras quickly, to find the new animatronic in the third doorway. Despite of the low lighting, Blake could make out this new guy, and he felt his heart beat skip a beat.

Majora's Mask. Sure it was a mask, but it seems whoever built him decided to build a body similar to Skull Kid's and what Skull Kids usually wear. But the whole thing was just…DEMOLISHED! He could see parts of the endo skeleton from underneath the tattered clothing, parts of the skin were ripped up, and Majora was even twitching. Parts of the mask itself seem to have lost its color, and parts of horns were torn apart.

Blake was staring in horror of what he was looking at. He actually was feeling bad for Majora, but was terrified of how the heck he was going to avoid this guy. It couldn't be music, or closing the door since it didn't have ONE!

"I'm sick of being lonely in that damn room," Majora said straight at the camera, "Of having no one to play with me…and _YOU _then came back…YOU WILL MEET YOUR TERRIBLE FATE TODAY!"

Freak out mode was on. He was stuck, he didn't know what to do, and he kept looking at the camera where Majora just left. He could here footsteps EERILY coming closer and closer, and EVER so closer. Until Blake finally notice that button on the tablet, saying 'child's voice'.

He went to one of the rooms, and pressed the button, hearing a child's laugh. The footsteps stopped, and he could hear a voice saying "IS THERE SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH ME?" followed with a raging scream. Then evil laughs, and another scream.

* * *

**Night 3 5:00 am 10% of power left**

"OH SWEET FARORE," Blake was screaming, both his doors locked from preventing Veran and Ghirahim to come into the room, "I SHOULD HAVE PAYED CLOSE ATTENTION TO MY POWER! I'M GOING TO RUN OUT! DAMN IT!"

The night have not been easy. Avoiding SIX animatronics is VERY hard to do, and that you very low power left and that being wasted away for having two doors closed. Great, just GREAT.

He watched as his power was draining away, checking the lights, both animatronics were gone, and he couldn't hear footsteps coming from the third door.

"3%...2%...1%," Blake's voice was just a squeak when it reached 0%.

Everything shut itself down. The doors flew up, the room went dark, and he heard the dreaded footsteps coming down, and humming.

"*insert Ganondorf's theme HERE*," Ganondorf was humming his theme as he came closer to the left door where the whelp of a hero was hiding, "You're time has come little hero."

Ganondorf stepped one foot in the room when the clock rung 6:00 am.

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG_

Blake opened his eyes to see Ganondorf gone. Everything was quite, and then he let out a HUGE breath of relief. He barely lived, and he slapped himself to ALWAYS be careful with the power.

But the thought of six animatronics gone mad still bothered him, and the same questions kept running in his head. Why do they keep calling him Link? Are they stupid or blind to see that he doesn't even look close to the Hero of Hyrule?

* * *

_THAT LITTLE HERO GOT THE BEST OF ME AGAIN! I AM AN IDIOT FOR EVEN THINKING THERE WAS SOMEONE IN THOSE ROOMS THAT COULD PLAY WITH ME! I WILL GET TO HIM FIRST! I WILL, AND MAKE HIS PAIN EVER LASTING!_

* * *

**I couldn't leave Majora out of the game the others were playing, I just couldn't. Plus, if you are not happy of how Majora sometimes acts like Skull Kid, then I am sorry, but I overall think Majora became evil was because he was SO lonely and nobody wanted to play with him. Yes, I did POV of the villain animatronics, just trying something new. Yeah…HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! **


	5. Night 4

**WHAT'S UP GUYS! I'M BACK, AND DONE WITH A DUMB RESEARCH PAER! YEAH! And HolyMaiden24 is the first one to correctly notice that the villain animatronics represent the original animatronics from the original game. So congrats to you HolyMaiden24. **

**Ganondorf=Freddy**

**Ghirahim=Bonnie**

**Veran=Chica**

**Zant=Foxy**

**Anyways, CONTINUATION OF THE STORY!**

* * *

"You're doing great," the phone girl said, "but tonight is sadly not a day to be happy. Have you heard the news? Ganon's Museum is going to shut down for a while."

_Yep. I heard about it._

"It saddens me that we have to close such a great museum but it's for the best of it. It needs a lot of redoing, the animatronics are acting strangely during the day, so they need to get fixed."

_Oh, it's not glitches that is acting them strange. Good luck on that. _

While the phone call continued, Blake checked the cameras of the corresponding animatronics, seeing that the main four had already moved made him a bit nervous but none were close to him to become a real threat.

"That's all the news I have for you tonight, so you next time."

He hung up the phone and everything was going perfectly fine, until a flash of images flew across his eyes, and a killing headache.

_ARGH! What…the? What just happen? I feel…sick, dizzy. What were those images suddenly flashing across my eyes? _

* * *

**Night 4 1:00 am**

The flashes of images wouldn't stop, the headache would keep increasing every time the animatronics showed up. Each time when they show up, they will always say a nasty remark about him, and this.

"It's Me."

"YEARGH," Blake screamed as he slammed the door shut from preventing Ganondorf in.

"It's Me," said Ganondorf as he peered through the window, "it always has been Link."

Blake groaned and out his hands on his face. This was getting even more irritating now. First, them still calling him Link and now 'It's Me'. What was going to be next?!

"I got you-It's Me," he heard Majora's Mask say.

He let out an annoyed sigh, got on the tablet, went to one of the rooms, and pressed the laughing kid noise. Hearing the scuttling of feet getting quieter, and following with a cruel scream at the end.

Images flew across his face of saying 'It's Me', and what seemed like distorted figures of the animatronics heads. What was them saying 'It's Me'? Did they think it was going to annoy him? If that was there plan, then it was working wonderfully.

He did a sweep check on the animatronics, but then found something strange where the main hall will break up to the rooms of the animatronics. The sign that usually would have arrows and where each villain was had something else. It read, "It's Me".

"What the hell-," he said, and heard a certain villain's laugh and slammed the left door shut. Preventing Ghirahim to enter.

* * *

**Night 4 3:00 am**

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU ZANT BEING SO ANNOYING NOW," screamed Blake as he quickly slammed the door shut.

_CLANG! _

"Ouch…," called Zant from the other side of the door, "Stupid door!"

This was probably the fifth attempt Zant has crazily made his way to get in the room, and now was backing to his perspective room. Sure, Blake understood the villain animatronics get more active but Zant didn't attack as much as the others. Just…something was weird.

What the hell was he thinking? All the animatronics were acting weirder than usual. Though he could tell something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it. While his thoughts were running around in his head, he checked the right door and found Veran. …with her head twitching uncontrollably.

"It's Me-hello little worm," said Veran at the right door.

"Uh…bye," replied Blake as he shut the door.

Veran peered from the window and smirked at him. Her head still twitching.

Sharp pain came again from his head, and he winced. It was worse than last time, but this time. Instead of an image, it looked more like a flashback.

_He could see kids all around him, screaming and yelling with excitement. Many running past him, all heading towards the separate rooms of the villain animatronics. _

Blake immediately woke up from whatever trance he was in. He was shaking and sweat had formed in his forehead. He quickly checked the cameras where the animatronics were. None were close, so he had some time to think in his thoughts.

"What…was that about? Was I looking back when I first came to this place as a child?"

He looked at what time it was. 4:00, and only with 37% of power left. Checked both doors. No animatronic in sight, and opened them again. He pushed back his questions in the far back of his brain and continued to check the cameras.

* * *

**Night 4 4:00 am **

"ARGH," screamed Ghirahim as he punched the closed left door.

That blasted hero got the best of him again. Oh, he wished this stupid suit had his true powers so he could go inside the room and brutally beat the life out of him.

"You still wishing the same thing, aren't you," said Vaati as he showed up behind him.

Ghirahim smirked at him, "What do you think? All of us do wish for the same thing. We wouldn't all be like this if HE hadn't done this."

"Let's not speak of this anymore."

Vaati left, and Ghirahim looked at the door one more time before giving one more punch at it. Turned around, and left.

"Huh," said Blake as he open the door and peeked out, "What the heck was that about?"

Then another flashback came.

"_MOM! DAD," he cried out to his parents as he was pointing at Ganondorf, "IT'S THE KING OF ALL EVIL! I can't believe I'm actually meeting him!"_

"_Ah…our son and his imagination," he heard his father say._

_He ran up to the animatronic and stared at it with amazement in his eyes. Suddenly, the animatronic started speaking, and the boy's smile grew large. _

The flashback ended, he put a hand up to his forehead. Another past memory. Back when he loved this place as a kid, and seeing the villains because it was fun to learn about them. He still does love this place, but just never knew about the horror until he got this job.

* * *

Somewhere in the darkest corner in Ganondorf's perspective room. A voice rang out.

"He will soon know. He will soon learn the dark secret of what happen to them. Yes…them animatronics dark secret which they all had hide. To also learn that nobody should be truly called a 'true hero'"

The mysterious figure laughed, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Night 4 5:00 am **

"I TOLD MYSELF TO PAY ATTENTION TO THE POWER LAST NIGHT BUT NO! I HAD TO BE AN IDIOT AND ONLY HAVE 9% OF POWER LEFT," Blake screamed with rage.

For the second time, he didn't pay attention to his power level (**HAHA! SEE HAT I DID THERE?**), and he was low again.

Doing a quick scan at each camera, he found Veran was very close, so he closed the right door. Found Zant in his normal position of going to run his way to the door.

"Nothing can save you now-It's Me," said Veran.

"STOP SAYING THAT! IT'S PISSING ME OFF," he screamed, and was hit with another flashback.

"_Well, here we are," said his mom as she open the car door for him, "Back at Ganon's Museum. Now be careful. Don't talk to strangers and stay in the area where I know you will most likely be, Blake."_

"_Yes mommy," he said as he got out._

_Once he and his mom were inside, he immediately went charging to the room where his favorite out of all the villains were. Zant. _

"_I'm the Usurper King of Twilight," Zant called out, and kids were laughing and said more about himself where the children answered with 'Oos' or 'Aas'._

_Young Blake stood there, with a big smile on his face._

It ended, and he found himself actually grinning. The grin faded away from his face when he found Zant gone from his spot and charging straight for the door. He pressed the button. The door wouldn't go down. There wasn't enough power.

"Damn it," squeaked Blake, and he closed his eyes.

Preparing to be caught. Then…

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

The clock struck 6:00 am. He opened his eyes, and couldn't hear footsteps from either side of the doors. He barely made it again.

He noticed his headache had completely stop, at least that a relief. The grin he had early came back on his face. It felt kind of good to remember the good times he had back here when he was a kid. The joy of learning about the villains, and just smiling. Sure, the villains had done horrible things to Hyrule. Well actually, two didn't do anything to Hyrule, but terrorized in another land.

Except, something about the animatronics version of them just caught young kids attention. He didn't know how or why. Just something about them made kids grow to love them and have favorites, like his back as a kid was Zant. He just found him funny and enjoyed to learn from him the most.

Even when he and the kids back then grew up. They still enjoy the animatronics despite of all the evil things they did in the past.

"Don't think we will be going easy on you next time little hero," called out the voice of Ganondorf.

If only he knew that the place he loved was totally different at night.

* * *

_He will learn…just you wait little security guard. _

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SCHOOL IS BEEN BUSY! So I started putting in the idea of making the museum as kid friendly place, and a place where adults enjoy it as well. Plus, even the animatronics to be loved, just like the original animatronics from FNAF games. **

**This new figure isn't a new animatronic. Oh no. It's something else that came up to my mind after hearing the FNAF 3 song from the Living Tombstone yesterday. **

**Since the villains are representing the original animatronics. You ALL should know who is representing Purple Guy is. Hehe…**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS! LATER! **

**NEXT CHAPTER ENDS THIS STORY! :O **


	6. Night 5

**I'M BACK! I honestly got nothing much to say then the new FNAF 3 song by the Living Tombstone is good, dark IMO, and a freakin catchy tune. Go check it out if you want.**

**Anyways…THE ENDING OF THIS FANFIC! **

**Original Animatronics: *GASP!***

**WARNING: A BIT OF MILD LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WANRED AND I'M SORRY IF THE LANGUAGE MIGHT OFFEND YOU. **

* * *

"Ah yes…this mask is most intriguing," said the Happy Mask Salesman, holding the Freddy Fazbear mask, "you wouldn't mind if I have it, Jeremy is it?"

"U-um…well," stumbled the Night Watch Jeremy, "Actually-"

"So it is that a yes?"

"W-w-well-"

"Oh boy! Thank you for allowing me own this mask," said HMS as he gave out his best smile, "I must make my departure good sir! Goodbye!"

HMS just took a few steps then disappeared, leaving an utterly confused Jeremy behind.

"…no," said Jeremy all to himself in the office, "…well…I-I'm f**ked."

* * *

-fourthwallbroken-

In some random place.

"HAHAHA," the authoress laughed.

…

"Ahaha…"

…

"…sorry."

* * *

-NOWWITHTHEREALSTORY-

"I have some news for you," said Phone Girl, "We got a new recruit today, and the boss decided if you took the day shift."

_Now that's new. Wait…but isn't that her job?_

"Now you might be thinking what I am going to do since you now have taken my spot," she said, "Don't worry, I'm still going to be part of the security guards but out with the people, not in that cramped office. Which we might expand."

_Finally! This office is freakin small! I need some space! Thank you so much!_

"So while you move to the day shift, the new recruit will take your place. I'll will be there once your shift ends, so hang in there tight. See you in the morning."

The call ends, and already all the animatronics had moved.

"I won't be worrying about you guys anymore," Blake said, as he shut the right door from preventing Veran in.

In a dark part of the museum, the mysterious figure looked directly at the camera staring right at it.

"You will soon learn tonight, little security guard," the figure said, "the real truth this place hides."

* * *

**Night 5 1:00 am**

"Okay then," Blake said to himself, "These guys are playing tough. Very well…bring it on."

"Are you trying to annoy us," Vaati's voice rang near the third opening.

"That's new," replied Blake, just wanting to joke a bit, "I never knew you guys would be talking to me. Link. The guy who kicked all your asses back then."

"Don't mess with us little hero. Because you are going to be finished off by me, RIGHT NOW!"

Blake heard noise coming closer to the third opening. Grabbed the flute, and started playing the tune by memory since of playing it for so long. He heard screaming and yelling from the third opening, and the noise slowly going away.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE," Blake yelled with joy.

Then hearing an angry yell coming to his left, he immediately shut the door. He turned on the light, and saw the coldest glare that he has ever seen from Ghirahim.

"Okay…no more joking around."

Turning off the lights to conserve his power, he did a quick sweep through the cameras. None except Ghirahim were near the office so he was okay for a bit. Until he came to one of the rooms, which was the supply closet. He swear a pair of glowing red eyes, then it quickly went away.

He blinked. They were still gone. Then he rubbed his eyes, and looked at it again. They were still gone. Strange. He then wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him, and then shrugged the idea of seeing glowing red eyes and continued to work.

* * *

**Night 5 2:00 am**

The figure had its arms crossed and was now in the main hall. Looking at the camera with a smirk.

"Just a little longer and the truth that bastard has been hiding will come out."

It laughed and hid deeper in the shadows.

Blake looked up from the tablet and looked around. Strange. He swear he heard a laugh just a second ago. He shrugged it off and continued to work.

"This night is just getting weirder and weirder," he said to himself, "Let see-OH SWEET DIN! ZANT'S COMING! WAH!"

He slammed the left door button, and watched the door slide down. Hearing a bang, and grumbling from the outside. Once the grumbling died, he open the door with the light on, and found Zant waiting there.

"Boo."

"NOPE," yelled Blake as he shut the door again.

"Damn it. I almost had him," yelled Zant from the other side.

Blake carefully listen, and when he thought it was safe to open the door, he open it. Turned the lights and peeked out. Nobody was in sight. He sighed, and turned the light off. He just have to go through this one night and he will never have to deal with them again.

Though he couldn't help but feel bad for the new recruit taking his spot. Once that thought passed by, he heard scuttling from the third opening. Looking at the tablet, it was Majora Mask's again. Went to one far away room, pressed the child laugh, and heard the movement of feet slowly diminished.

"Got 60% of power left. Not bad yet not so good either. Got to conserve it."

* * *

**Night 5 3:00 am**

The figure lazily looked at the camera from the shadows and sighed.

"This is boring," it said, "I hate waiting. But in one more hour…the fun truly begins."

"Huh," said Veran as she looked at the area where she heard the voice, "I could have sworn I heard a voice from there…"

"Maybe's that suit of yours is glitch up," said Ganondorf as he showed up, "'cause I didn't hear anything and we are in the same room."

"Maybe you are right. Stupid suit," replied Veran.

"I'm off to get my hands on the little hero."

"Not until I beat you there first, and I do the final blow."

Both Veran and Ganondorf left the room and the figure peeked out of the shadows. Looking around the room.

"_That was too close," _the figure thought.

Then hid back in the shadows. Continuing to stare at the camera.

With only 35% of power remaining, Blake started getting a bit worried that he wasn't going to make it. He had to find a new way to conserve his power. If only these doors didn't need the use of magic to keep them powered.

Checking the lights in the right, he found Ganondorf standing there, ready to enter the room. He slammed the door button and the door closed its way down. From the window, he could see Ganondorf staring at him. Then what utterly scared the hell out of him when he saw Ganondorf's head do a 360 degree turn.

"…," Blake quickly turned the lights off to never again see that.

Hearing random nickname calling from Ganondorf from the outside, and his evil laugh.

* * *

**Night 5 4:00 am**

"Yes," the figure jumped out of the shadows, "the time has come little security guard. Prepare to meet the truth!"

With saying that, the figure ran into the shadows, and made his way closer to the office.

"Gah…am I going to have power," said Blake while looking at the screen, "just 20% isn't going to be enough to survive the night."

He did a quick scan of all the cameras, finding none of the animatronics were nearby. Putting the tablet down, he relaxed a bit behind his chair. Looking at the clock ticking away.

Suddenly, he got a bad feeling in his stomach, and picked the tablet and went where Zant would be at his room. Only to find him gone. Blake was about to push the door button until he heard a laugh from inside the room. He froze and slowly turned his head, and his eyes widen.

Dark Link. Wait…WHAT?!

"W-what the…," Blake said, "How the hell you get inside?!"

"None of your business little security guard," Dark Link said with a smirk, "Plus, don't worry about Zant. As you can see, all the animatronics are frozen."

To make sure he wasn't lying, Blake checked the cameras and he was shocked. All of the animatronics were frozen, and found Zant frozen in a mid-run towards the door.

"Wait…what the heck are you," asked Blake, "are you another animatronic-"

"I'm just an illusion," replied Dark Link, but then gave out an evil grin, "or am I? I'm about to show you something that will forever stay in your mind."

"Huh?"

With a snap o his fingers, Dark Link dissolve away, and Blake could see the room dissolve before his very eyes. There was a flash of light, and he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, idiot," yelled Dark Link.

He open his eyes, and found himself staring inside one of the animatronics room he has never seen, what seem to look like Majora's Mask back when it wasn't out of order. There were people passing by, people he had never met.

"What the…where are we?"

"In the past fool, but no one can see us. We are just spirits."

"Wait…you mean-"

"You're still alive but asleep in the office idiot. I had to keep the animatronics frozen so they won't kill you. But I have my reason why I brought you here. Pay attention to the group of six kids if you will."

Blake looked at him and then looked at the kids Dark Link mention. There were five boys and one girl. Though, there was something oddly familiar about them.

One boy, the biggest out of the group, was part of the Gerudo Tribe, by the look of his features. He had fiery orange hair, hazel eyes, and the classic Gerudo feature of a bird like noise. By the look of all the kids clothing, it was probably around winter time.

The second largest boy was a Demon. Which was normal to see around in the museum, along with other tribes. He had bright white hair, one of his eyes were covered by his hair, as well with one eye, and the one showing eye was obsidian color.

The other boy was a Twili. Since Hyrule technology was advancing, the Twilis found a way to come back to the light world. He had Twili markings on his forehead, some mixture of reddish, or pinkish hair (**Seriously. What is his hair color?**), bright yellow eyes, and pale blue skin.

The girl seemed to like a sorceress or something like that. With some blue skin color, red or orange eyes, and orange hair. Then were the two boys. Smaller than the rest.

One seemed to be a Minish but then yet again, didn't look like one. Having pale skin, light, long, purple hair covering his right eye. His eyes being red and a strange mark under it.

Lastly, the last boy looked like a demon like the other one but looked way different from the other one. He had dark purple hair, bright yellow with a hint of green in his eyes, red skin, and two yellow horns were sticking out on top of his hair.

"Guess who they are yet," asked Dark Link, his arms cross and staring at something Blake couldn't see.

Then it hit him. It was the villains themselves. What the heck are the villains as children was the question that popped in his mind.

"To answer your question. They were reborn to this world for a reason. One you might not expect from them."

"Wha…"

"Shut up. Here comes the bastard himself," said Dark Link, pointing to someone.

Blake looked to where Dark Link was pointing to. His eyes widen to see who it was. Link. The actual hero who defeated the evil forces. Working as a security guard because he had the same clothing he was wearing.

"_You kids lost or something," asked Link as he approached the group._

"_No sir," said young Ganondorf as he turned to look at Link, "our parents are in a different part of the museum."_

_Link's eyes widen and the smile he had faded away as he looked at the children. How could this child be the great demon king himself, and was finally reborn again? _

_He gave out his fake smile and asked, "Do you mind what you and your friends are called?" _

_The kids looked at him with interest and started introducing themselves._

"_My name is Ganondorf," said young Ganondorf._

"_Ghirahim."_

"_Zant."_

"_Veran."_

"_Vaati."_

"_And I'm Majora."_

"_Really? You are all named after the villains," questioned Link._

_All the kids shrug on that question. _

"_Aren't you going to tell us what your name is, sir," asked young Zant._

"_My name...its Link," he said. _

_He then turned away from the kids, with a troubled expression on his face, and left them. They all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces._

"_Link…why does it sound familiar," asked young Vaati._

"_Who cares. Let's go look around the museum more," said young Ghirahim._

The past image faded away and both he and Dark Link were in empty space.

"Have you heard of the six missing children that went missing when at the museum and were never found," asked Dark Link, with a dark look on his face.

"Yeah," replied Blake, utterly confused, "my parents told me it happen when I was around two years old. Why?"

Dark Link never replied, and then there was another flash of light. Blake opened his eyes and found himself in the back room where only workers are allowed in. They were in another part of the past.

"Get ready to see that you should NEVER, EVER forget," replied Dark Link.

Inside the room was Link allowing the six children to get inside. Then he secretly locked the door behind him, and hold something against his back.

"_So where's the new animatronic for the museum," asked Majora, looking around the room._

"…_," Link didn't say a word and pulled out a long knife behind him._

_All the kids looked at him, with terror in their eyes._

"_W-what's going on," asked Veran with fear._

_Link started walking towards them. The villain kids started scattering over the small room. Ghirahim ran to the door and tried to open it but was locked. He started screaming for help and the other joined. Link took this as his advantage. He gripped young Ganondorf by the shoulder and stabbed the knife through Ganondorf. _

_Young Ganondorf screamed with pain as the wound started spitting blood. He then slowly crumbled to the floor, spitting these last words out before his last breath._

"_I remember you…," was the last thing he said before he laid motionless._

_The rest of the kids looked in horror of what happen to their friend. Suddenly, all started gripping their heads as past memoires came flashing back. Link then went to Ghirahim and ending him off as well. _

Blake turned away and closed his eyes. Not bearing to look anymore.

"STOP CLOSING YOUR EYES AND WATCH," Dark Link screamed, "I HAVE MY REASON WHY I AM SHOWING YOU THIS! KEEP WATCHING FOOL!"

He opened his eyes again, and watched in horror.

_Veran was finished off, then Zant, and then Vaati. Their screams getting quieter and quieter. Majora, the last surviving kid, ran to the locked door, and started calling out for his parents. Tears pouring out of his eyes, and filled with fear as Link slowly came closer._

"_Why…," squeaked Majora, "why are you doing this us…to us kids…"_

"…"

_Link then stabbed Majora, ending the last kid's life. Majora's body crumbled to the floor, and blood began to pool around the dead body. _

_Once the parents notice their children not back. They started calling out for them, they called police, and their children were never found._

_The spirits of the dead villains looked down in disbelief. _

"_He will pay…," said Ganondorf, "he will pay for what he has done to us all."_

"_All we wanted was a second chance," said Zant._

"_Only to be ruined by him…," growled Ghirahim._

"_Just because of our past life…," said Veran._

"_WELL NOT ANYMORE," all of them yelled, "WE WILL FIND YOU LINK AND END YOU LIKE YOU DID TO US!"_

_Thus, their spirits went to the corresponding animatronic, and began the hunt to kill the hero. Sadly, not knowing Link quit his job at the museum once he hid the bodies, and mistaking any of the workers with blond hair and bright blue eyes as Link._

The past image dissolved away and they were in empty space again. Blake was terrorized, shocked, and deeply sad.

"W-why," choked out Blake, "why you showed me this?! Why did he murder innocent children that were the villains but just wanting a new life?! WHY?! How do YOU know all this stuff?!"

"I can't answer your second question, but…I was there when it all happen," replied Dark Link, "I am his dark side but I wasn't the one who came with the idea of murdering them. I left once he had finished them all and stayed this museum, waiting for the perfect person to tell that bastard's dark story. You. You were 'different' from the other two."

"What?! I'm still confused-"

"I need you to pass this info down to the new recruit, AND NO ONE ELSE! …later."

Dark Link dissolve away, and Blake was in empty space all by himself. Then another image flashed. It was in a dark room. Standing in the middle was Link, blood splattered all over his clothing, and he was holding a bloody knife on his left hand. Some blood formed the words across the shirt, saying "It's Me." He then saw Link look right at him and said these words:

"You can't…"

* * *

**Night 5 5:00 am**

Blake woke up with a start within the office room. Sweat was forming across his forehead, and he let out a big breath. What he just saw ran through his head multiple times. Remembering that Zant was now unfrozen, and charging towards the door. Blake closed the left door.

Hearing the bang and Zant muttering angrily to himself. He heard footsteps walking away. Taking a deep breath, he shut the right door. Open the door and stepped outside the room. Catching Zant's attention, and Zant turned around to see him. Ready to charge at him, but Blake spoke out first.

"I'm sorry," Blake said to Zant, who stood frozen looking at him, "I never knew…I never knew to what truly happen to you and the others. I hope you can forgive my rude manner. Plus, my name isn't Link. It's Blake. Remember me back when I was a kid?"

Zant looked at him, wide eyed. How the heck did this…kid now what happen to him and the others?! Looking more closely, he didn't even look like their murder. Then to think of it, he did look familiar.

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

Zant heard the clock strike 6 am, and turned around to leave. When he was halfway across the room. He turned around and gave a small wave at Blake, before continuing back to his room.

Blake watched him leave, and went back inside the room.

* * *

**6:00 am**

Blake lazily looked at the wall ahead of him, and jumped when he heard a knock from the left wall.

"Hello? Hello? Ah! It's nice to finally meet you in person," said Phone Girl as she peeked her head through the open left door.

"PHONE GIRL," yelled Blake.

"Phone Girl? Huh…nice nickname actually," she said, "So you're Blake? Nice to meet you! Anyways, I came here as I promised! Come out of that small office!"

"Yeah…"

Blake came out of the office, stretching his back.

"Plus, I would like you to meet our newest recruit!"

Blake looked at her then looked at the person to her right. Standing next to her, was a girl.

* * *

**AND I ALL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! This actually was my first attempt of a horror theme, so I am sorry if I failed entirely at it. PLUS! I DID NOT LEAVE JEREMY TO DIE! Let say I asked Skull Kid to steal the Fazbear mask from HMS and give it back to him. **

**Yes. I wanted to add some moment where Blake forgives the animatronics, and why not to his favorite? I just HAD to make Link say that famous line from Purple Guy AKA Vincent, which I need a needle to protect myself from him. For all you guessing it was Link representing Vincent, then you are all CORRECT!**

**Anyways. Thank you guys for reading this fanfic which sadly has come to an end. Bye!**

**Villain Animatronics: It has been a joy meeting you readers. Good bye. **

**Dark Link: *laughing in the shadows* who knows. We might all be seeing you again. Can't wait for the next little security guard!**

The End?


End file.
